


Leave the curtains open

by themarvelwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Crushes, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, People Watching, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvelwriter/pseuds/themarvelwriter
Summary: Five times Bucky saw you through your window and the one time you put on a show for him





	Leave the curtains open

**Author's Note:**

> Other works you can find on themarvelwriter.tumblr.com. I'm slowly putting everything on AO3.

Should he just close his curtains? He can see you, but he’s fairly certain that you can’t see him. The way you walk around your room with only wearing a laced black bra and matching panties. Walking from one side to the other. Singing into your hairbrush as if it’s a microphone.

He should close the curtains. But he doesn’t. Instead, he watches you. He feels a bit creepy, but he can’t stop himself. You’re just so damn beautiful. So careless. How you swing those hips around, hands in your hair dramatically. 

He spotted you before, when you were just sipping coffee or reading a book. He thought you were absolutely beautiful. Soft skin, curves in the right places. But he never really stared at you. Whenever he saw you, a little smirk came on his face, he was hoping you were having a good day and went on with his own. 

But now, he couldn’t get himself to move. He stood infront of the window while he thought about being in the room with you. About sitting in the chair that’s just in sight, while you were giving him a little funny show. In your underwear and panties.

You left the room after a few minutes, leaving him with a smirk and a new crush.

-

You just came out of the shower. He could tell from the towel wrapped around your body, another that hid your hair. You looked stunning, body still a bit glistering from the water. God, if he had the chance to only feel you. Your soft skin, tingling under his touch.

No. This is wrong. You’re a woman who is living her own life and he’s staring at you while you’re getting rid of the towel around your hair. 

He tries to walk away, but he can’t. He has to watch. How creepy it may be. He watches how you now also reveal your naked body to him. His jaw falls slack, but he recovers quickly. Oh my god, you were carved by an angel. That was the only possible explanation of what he just witnessed.

Cock slowly hardened as his thoughts trail away. He thinks about how soft your skin must be, about how you would mewl under his touch. Soft moans flying over your lips, his name softly whispered as his fingers flicked your clit.

He stopped himself for a second time. He couldn’t think this of you. He didn’t even know your name. He didn’t know how you sound. But oh, did he think it would be pretty. How your soft voice would drive him over the edge in seconds. 

And that’s how he gave in. You would be in every fantasy that was about to cross his mind.

-

This is definitely not for his eyes. Now he was certain. He should not look. His heart was even a little crushed.

You were pushed against the wall, some man feeling you all up, Mouth wide open, probably moaning and enjoying his touches. Bucky’s jaw hardens, fist clenching. He doesn’t know why his reaction is so intense, but he can’t help it. 

He wants to punch that man in the face and take over. He wants his hands all over you. Squeezing your breasts, teasing your folds, pulling your hair. 

The thought of it slowly hardens him. He closes the curtains, only to live out his fantasy in his head. Not ashamed anymore to admit that you had him all kinds of hot and bothered.

-

Fuck. When are you going to learn to close the curtains? Don’t you know that he can see you? That other people can see you?

It was downright filthy what he saw. You, in the chair he wished to be a few days ago. Hand in your panties, head thrown in your neck. You’re watching something - probably porn. His cock hardens at the sight of it, he strokes it slowly. 

He opens his zipper, other hand still feeling his cock as he stares intensly. How desperately he wanted to hear your moans. 

When he was about to free his cock, your body spasms. Oh god, you must be coming. What a beautiful sight. Your legs are shaking, toes curled, back arched. Fuck, you’re so beautiful. 

His cock twitches, tongue licking his lower lip. 

But then your head cocks up. He wants to turn away, but it’s too late. He doesn’t see what you see. You see his unbuttoned jeans, his bright blue underwear. The line of his hard cock in his pants. Oh, you caught him. 

-

He hasn’t seen you in days. It bothers him. He’s addicted to you. To watch you do your daily things like read or watch tv. He wants to see you, doesn’t matter what you’re doing. 

Every hour he checks the window, watching if you’re home. He knows it’s wrong, he knows it’s creepy, but he can’t help it. 

That is, until friday. Finally. After four days of dissapearing, you show yourself again. 

His cock hardens in a second when he sees what you’re wearing. A red laced bra with matching panties. A smirk on your face when you place the stool a little bit more clear in the window.

Bucky bites his lower lip, trying to keep himself together. He’s going to get a show. The only thing he doesn’t know, is that you’ve planned this. You wanted to give the hot guy from the other side of the window hell of a show.

You didn’t want to scare him, so you were going to ease him into it. Not showing immediately that you’re aware of his presence.

Bucky opens the button of his jeans, but leaves the rest untouched. He’s waiting, hoping for something to happen.

You start with playing with your boobs through your bra. You look at them, squeeze them, caress them, push them together. 

Slowly you turn yourself to the window. Bra somewhere falling next to you. Hands on your breasts again, now also playing with your nipple. 

Bucky’s hard cock is now desperate for some friction, but he refrains himself. He can’t jerk himself off. He knows he’s being creepy right now, but that feels like a different level of creepy.

You keep going, now lowering your hand to your panties, sliding it to your folds. You play a little with your clit. Mouth open, soft moans leaving your mouth as if he were able to hear it.

He imagines it though. He imagines those soft moans. Fuck, you’re fingering yourself in front of the window and he gets to watch. To get at least a bit more comfortable, he unzips his pants as well, giving his cock a little bit more space, but not nearly enough.

You want to look up, see his reaction, but you refrain yourself. Ridding yourself of your panties and grabbing your vibrator from the table. 

Bucky sighs, mouth wide open. He wants to keep himself together, but he can’t. He’s too turned on to give a shit. And so he lowers his underwear, cock springing free. 

Hand is immediately on his cock, slowly pumping while his gaze never leaves your body. 

You open your legs and slowly push the vibrator in your pussy. A moan leaves your mouth. It’s opening you up and fuck, it feels good. And it feels even better that he’s watching.

Now is the moment, you think. You want to see him watching you. You want to see his desperation, his lust, his need. You look through the window and meet his eyes.

He takes a step back when your eyes meet his. Cheeks are filled with red in a second. Eyes about to leave, body about to turn when he sees that same smirk on your face that you had when you started.

It clicks in his head. You wanted this. You caught him and you wanted him just as bad as he wanted you. His lips turn into a grin as he starts to pump himself again, cock twitching under his touch. 

You both work to your orgasms as you watch each other. You’re still playing with your boobs, vibrator in and out of you in rapid speed. Your hand going from your boobs to your clit, rubbing it fastly as you feel your orgasm approaching.

He starts pumping faster, hand now holding on to the window.

You both come at the same time. Sperm coats his window. As for you, you try to not fall from your chair. You haven’t had such orgasm in a while.

After you remove the vibrator, you give him one last smirk before grabbing a notebook and a pen, quickly scribbling something on it.

He watches, knowing you’re about to leave a message for him. His boxer still a few inches under his cock, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is the message you are now about to hold up.

“Tomorrow, 8pm, app. 403″


End file.
